spelljammerfandomcom-20200214-history
SJR6 Greyspace
SJR6 Greyspace is an accessory for the Spelljammer Campaign Setting. It provides setting information about the Greyspace crystal sphere. The product consists of one 96 page book. It was published by TSR Inc. in 1992.SJR6 Greyspace ''Greyspace'' The Greyspace book expands on information about Greyspace that was given in the Greyspace sidebar on pages 78 and 80 of Concordance of Arcane Space and chapter 4 of Lorebook of the Void. Contents * Sphere Overview - This chapter covers: the basics of the crystal sphere, the geocentric layout of the system and the local definition of moons, the star-gems, gates and portals and the age of the sphere. * Oerth - This chapter covers: basic information about Oerth, distance and travel time from Oerth's moons, the sun and the planets, an overview, ports of call (including the Free City of Greyhawk, the Free and Independent City of Dyvers, Irongate, Dorakaa and Highfolk), resources and trade, and government lifestyle (which refers people to World of Greyhawk or Greyhawk Adventures). * Kule (Celene or The Handmaiden) - This chapter covers: basic information about Kule, distance and travel time from Oerth, Oerth's other moon, the sun, and planets, an overview, ports of call (of which there is only one - the drow city of Urrq'azzt in Mount Forlorn or Albest'ar), resources and trade, government and lifestyle (including details of the drow Council of Advisors and Council of Priests), prominant land features (including Blackcone Mountain, Albest'ar and and the Sea of Dust and important NPCs. * Raenei (Luna) - This chapter covers: basic information about Raenei, distance and travel time from Oerth, Oerth's other moon, the sun, and planets, an overview, ports of call (the Black Company pirate base and the xenophobic village of Triumph), resources and trade (bronzewood), government and lifestyle (of Triumph), prominant land features (the Deepsound Sea, the Saltwater, the Anvil of God, the Worldspine Mountains and the Polar Ring) and important NPCs. * Liga (The Sun) - This chapter covers: basic information about Liga, distance and travel time from Oerth, Oerth's moons and planets, an overview, The Moth (Liga's moon), Anti-Liga (Greyspace's mythical second sun) and important NPCs. * The Grinder - This chapter covers: basic information about The Grinder, distance and travel time from Oerth, Oerth's moons, the sun and planets, an overview, ports of call (including Ceres, Khadazah (or Motherlode), Lassh'tz Zst'q, Skullbringer and Reaper (or the Graveyard or Charnelhouse)), resources and trade, government and lifestyle and important NPCs. * Edill - This chapter covers: basic information about Edill, distance and travel time from Oerth, Oerth's moons, the sun and planets, an overview, ports of call (including Skyhaven and the Diver), resources and trade, government and lifestyle (of the native dragons) and important NPCs. * Gnibile - This chapter covers: basic information about Gnibile, distance and travel time from Oerth, Oerth's moons, the sun and planets, an overview, ports of call (Deathwatch (or Necros)), resources and trade (of which there is none), government and lifestyle (of the native undead) and important NPCs. * Conatha - This chapter covers: basic information about Conatha, distance and travel time from Oerth, Oerth's moons, the sun and planets, an overview, ports of call, the Sahuagin Kingdoms (including Zuplisti, X'kabantun, St'kils, K'klosh, L'k'stiz and a dozen smaller kingdoms), ports of call (of which there are none), resources and trade (of which there is none), government and lifestyle (of the sahuagin and mermen) and important NPCs. * Ginsel - This chapter covers: basic information about Ginsel, distance and travel time from Oerth, Oerth's moons, the sun and planets, an overview, Ginsel National Boundries (including information about the two dozen countries on Ginsel), ports of call (including Tarvin, the capital of the Kingdom of Yendoril, Gord City, Costepen and smaller ports in Vasta, Bria, Liressian, Glantrust and Zin), resources and trade, government and lifestyle, prominent land features (including The Palema Sea, The Mountainfast Sea, The Bluepath Sea, Walrest Lake and the Seahold Range) and important NPCs. * Borka - This chapter covers: basic information about Borka, distance and travel time from Oerth, Oerth's moons, the sun and planets, an overview, ports of call (including Potemkiz and The Egg), resources and trade (of which there apparantly is none), government and lifestyle (of the various humanoid races) and important NPCs. * Greela - This chapter covers: basic information about Greela, distance and travel time from Oerth, Oerth's moons, the sun and planets, an overview, ports of call (including Cenbreadine on Cenalterien and Bonanza on one of the Frontier planetoids), resources and trade (including baobab seeds, velasti ('armoured bamboo') and elven spelljamming ships), government and lifestyle and important NPCs. * The Spectre - This chapter covers: basic information about The Spectre, distance and travel time from Oerth, Oerth's moons, the sun and planets, an overview, ports of call (including three human trading outposts), resources and trade, government and lifestyle and important NPCs. * Additional Astronomicals - This chapter covers: The Sisters, The Great Sargasso, The Habitat and Dark Stars. * '''Spacefaring Companies - This chapter covers the following spacefaring companies found in Greyspace: The Black Company (and their ship The Grim Reaper), The Peacock Band (and their ship The Peacock), The Free Traders (and their twelve ships including The Free Spirit and The Flying Cloud), The Sentinels (and their ship The Swift Justice, and Oerth and Spelljamming. (Important NPCs are detailed with each spacefaring company.) * Adventuring Ideas - This chapter has two adventure ideas. * New Magical Items - This chapter has five magic items (rudder of maneuverability, glass of distant vision, spelljamming mine, sargasso detector and cones of communication). * The Gods of Greyspace - This chapter covers: the role of the local deities (Boccob (The Uncaring), Celestian (The Star Wanderer), St. Cuthbert, Ehlonna (Ehlonna of the Forests), Fharlanghn (Dweller on the Far Horizon), Incabulos, Istus (Lady of Our Fate), Iuz (The Old), Nerull (The Reaper), Pholtus (Pholtus of the Blinding Light), Ralishaz (The Unlooked For), Ulaa) and the non-human deity Rais (Quicksilver). * Monsterous Compendium - This chapter has three new monsters (Horg, Porton and Skykine). Credits * Author: Nigel D. Findley * Development: Timothy B. Brown * Editor: Elizabeth T. Danforth * Cover Artist: Tom Baxa * Cartographer: John Knecht * Interior Art: David O. Miller * Typography: Tracey Zamagne * Keylining: Dawn Murin See also * Category:SJR6 (the SJR6 Greyspace category) * Greyspace (the crystal sphere that SJR6 Greyspace is about) References * Spelljammer reference: SJR6 * TSR reference: TSR 9374 * ISBN: External links * [http://www.spelljammer.org/misc/products/reviews/references.html#h_SJR6Greyspace Paul Westermeyer's review of 'SJR6 Greyspace' at Beyond the Moons] (the official Spelljammer website) * Purchase 'SJR6 Greyspace' PDF from DriveThruRPG * Purchase 'SJR6 Greyspace' PDF from Paizo * Purchase 'SJR6 Greyspace' PDF from RPGNow Category:Out-of-universe_pages Category:SJR6